1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cream composition of glucosamine, and more particularly to a cream composition of glucosamine enhancing absorption of glucosamine through synergistic interaction of the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the age of onset of degenerative arthritis has been continuously reduced. Degenerative arthritis tends to arise at patients' knee joints. Lately, researches prove that oral formulations of glucosamine are useful to promote joint cartilage growth and improve joint pain (disorder. However, only 1 of oral doses consumed works on the tissue of the affected region. Therefore, glucosamine formulations in the forms other than oral doses would be effective to focus the active ingredients on affected joints and worth investing effort in their development.
As a drug delivery system (DDS), ointment is proven effective in delivering active ingredients therein into skin. Thus it is believed that cream formulations can work similarly to form an active film on skin and facilitate active ingredients therein to be absorbed and used by skin. It is known that cream is made by dispersing aqueous phase and oil phases in the presence of an emulsifier. However, the high stickiness and thickness often make traditional cream disliked by users. In addition, when cream content in existing glucosamine HCL containing products is relatively high, the dispersing degree is lower, and even hydrolysis unfavorable for preservation may occur. As a result, existing glucosamine HCL containing products have cream content of only 5 wt %-10 wt %, without the effect of efficiently enhancing the absorption.